thekahnsfandomcom-20200214-history
Sit Still, Look Shitty
Loveolas focuses on one day ruling Outworld like his brother and turns down being the elder god of love. Lyrics 1: Could dress up Could give love But guess what I never wanna be that boy Who treats everyone like a toy Could wake up And make up Make folks dumb Pretending I don't need a boy But really I go either or I know the other whores wanna wear expensive things No diamond rings But I don't want no fucking puppets that I'm playing on a string That shit just ain't my thing Chorus: Oh I don't know what you've been told But this boy right here's gonna rule Outworld Yeah, that is where I'm gonna be because I wanna be No, I don't wanna sit still, look shitty Mall gets off on his 9 to 5 Dream of jump them fences and trophy knives But no, I'm never gonna be cause I don't wanna be No, I don't wanna sit still, look shitty 2: Jamal, right, was real nice for one night But then that asshole took control But me I wanna fly solo That Hoe White She fucked right Her whore life Had 7 niggas do the chores Cause that's not what a Kahn is for The only thing a boy's gonna give my ass for free: subjectivity And knowing me I want vanilla cause my ass is sugar sweet Soon I'll be B.I.C. Chorus: Oh I don't know what you've been told But this boy right here's gonna rule Outworld Yeah, that is where I'm gonna be because I wanna be No, I don't wanna sit still, look shitty Mall gets off on his 9 to 5 Dream of jump them fences and trophy knives But no, I'm never gonna be cause I don't wanna be No, I don't wanna sit still, look shitty Bridge: Sure, be a pretty girl But not a petty whore Cause you know petty hurts And I wouldn't wanna sit still Be a pretty girl But not a petty whore Cause no, I won't sit still, look shitty Sure, be a pretty girl But not a petty whore Cause you know petty hurts And I wouldn't wanna sit still Be a pretty girl But not a petty whore Cause no, I won't sit still, look shitty Chorus: Oh I don't know what you've been told But this boy right here's gonna rule Outworld Yeah, that is where I'm gonna be because I wanna be No, I don't wanna sit still, look shitty Mall gets off on his 9 to 5 Dream of jump them fences and trophy knives But no, I'm never gonna be cause I don't wanna be No, I don't wanna sit still, look shitty Oh I don't know what you've been told But this boy right here's gonna rule Outworld Yeah, that is where I'm gonna be because I wanna be No, I don't wanna sit still, look shitty Mall gets off on his 9 to 5 Dream of jump them fences and trophy knives But no, I'm never gonna be cause I don't wanna be No, I don't wanna sit still, look shitty Outro: Sit still, look shitty Sit still, look shitty Sit still, look shitty Sit still, look shitty